


Valentines Date Case #2 Minami Kotori

by Hisuis



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 11:12:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3288197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hisuis/pseuds/Hisuis





	Valentines Date Case #2 Minami Kotori

Pretty Princess Materials Store…?

This was the address written down on the piece of note paper you found in your locker. The store was closed for the afternoon it seemed, so just why would whoever left the note want to meet you here?

"Hauu… I thought it was open today.."

From where you’d been leaning on the fencing at the roadside you overheard a voice complaining about the store being closed. The girl looked oddly familiar. Perhaps she attended the same school as you, it was difficult to tell from behind. But soon enough the girl sighed and turned on her heel, blinking as she spotted you.

"Ah! There you are! W-Wait! Were you already here?" Seems she was a little panicked, if not a little embarrassed that you’d been there without saying anything. Trying to hide your amusement at bewildered girl you nodded, taking the note back out from your pocket and holding out toward her, which she slowly took with a reddening face.

So it had been the second year, Minami Kotori, who’d left that note in your lock asking you to meet up here of all places, of all days.

"So you found it… Sorry! I asked everyone what I should do but they were all embarrassing.." After folding the paper back into her pocket Kotori reached up to touch her flushed cheeks, trying to avert her gaze. "What should we do.. I planned on asking you to help me pick out some materials but.."

Why she thought you were a good person to help with such things was beyond you, but either way you patted her head in a reassuring way. Actually, you had an idea. It wasn’t exactly a material store, but it was something along the same vine.

"Hehh? You know somewhere else?" Kotori’s eyes widened when you mentioned that, following along beside you as you began walking back down the street.

It wasn’t long before you both stopped outside a well known cosplay store. Not just costumes, the store seemed to sell a variety of props and things too. And.. Was that an alpaca mask? You didn’t want to believe it.

Kotori however clapped eyes on it instantly, skipping into the store almost in a trance. “Alpaca~!” And true to your inner prediction she’d pulled the mask over her face, turning back in your direction.

For a moment you stood stunned, staring at the alpaca faced girl, then you broke into a laugh. It did look quite funny, and she seemed to see the funny side too, tilting it upward to on top of her head before rummaging for something else.

"Try this one!" Seemingly having completely forgotten about the material shop being closed Kotori was soon back with an odd looking sheep mask. She.. wanted you to wear that? It wasn’t exactly going to match, but she seemed happy enough with it. After helping you put it on she pulled her own mask back down again, pulling out her cellphone to take a picture.

Maybe this wasn’t so bad after all. Even if it wasn’t where she’d planned to take you, she was having fun. Maybe you’d buy her the alpaca mask before you left later.


End file.
